


The Takeover {Larry Stylinson}

by FariyaGentle



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4273656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FariyaGentle/pseuds/FariyaGentle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson works as a waiter in Riveria, one of the biggest hotels in Doncaster. But the owner, John Presco, physically exploits him. So when Louis gets Presco behind the bars, the hotel is due for a takeover by Harry Styles, an entrepreneur managing a chain of hotels. Harry immediately falls for Louis' blue eyes.</p><p>Can Harry get Louis to love him back?</p><p>Larry Stylinson (BoyxBoy)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pilot

Louis' POV

 

I leave my house and make my way to Riveria, one of the biggest hotels in Doncaster. I live alone and need money. This is the only place that employed me and now the manager/owner of Riveria, Mr. John Presco, does not let me leave. I tried to resign, twice, but both the times, he rejected my resignation letter and punished me, the one thing that he loves to do.

He physically exploits me.

I don't like him, no one in their right mind would. I was in my final year, when my family died in a horrible car crash. I was at home, studying for my exams, when I received the news o my family's demise. I did not eat for about half a month and started eating only because my best mates - Niall, Liam and Zayn - forced me to. They said that if I continued to starve myself, I would kill myself and that my family would never want that. But they did not know that I was trying to kill myself. But when I lokked at the concerned faces of my friends, I knew that I could not let them down. So I got myself a job. Since I did not give my Finals, I never graduated. Therefore, only one place was ready to employ me. Riveria paid the bills.

But apparently the manager needed me for more than just my services as a waiter.

After a week of employment, the manager called me. I was afraid that he did not like my work. But when I got to the office, he told me that I had been permanant. That was too soon but I was not complaining. It meant higher pay. He got me to sign a contract. I was told that since I have been working for such a short time, my contract was special. But I was about to know exactly what was so special about it.

This is what exactly happened.

 

5 months ago

 

I looked at the manager with a confused expression. "Special?"

"Yes, Louis. There are a certain things that needed to be ammended so that you coould be made a permanant employee in such a short time."

"What exactly is so special about this contract, Sir?"

"Well, you will get to know in time. But I suggest that you sign it, because if you don't sign it, then I am afraid, I will have to fire you."

Without giving a second thought, I signed the contract. The thought of reading the contract first did not even enter my mind. What could be the worst, anyway?

"Why thank you Louis. Now, I want you here at 6 AM tomorrow."

I was puzzled about being called so early, but who was I to complain?

When I reached the office next morning, the manager took me to a room. He said it was a room that only a few people could go to.

But that was where, my exploitation started. He raped me and told me that it was in the contract that I can not refuse to anything that the owner of the hotel says. I did not believe him at first, but then he showed me the contract, and sure enough there it was.

"THE EMPLOYEE CANNOT REFUSE TO THE ORDERS OF THE OWNER, REGARDLESS OF WHETHER THE ORDERS ARE FOR BUSINESS PURPOSES OR PERSONAL."

And there was one more line, which I had not read, until I submitted my second resignation.

"THE EMPLOYEE CANNOT RESIGN. THE EMPLOYEE CAN LEAVE THE WORK ONLY ON ONE CONDITION: THAT THE OWNER FIRES HIM."

And sice then I stopped speaking to anyone but my three best mates. I live my life like a mute.


	2. A Change is About to come

When I reached Riveria, John called me again. By now I had stopped protesting and just did as he said because I couldn't find any loophole in the contract once I read it. So instead of stopping him, I started to do as he said and to let out my frustration, I resorted to self harm. My arms were covered with cuts, and if I ever protested, he would scratch on those marks to stop me from protesting.

I went to John's room and saw the smirk and I wanted to slap it off his face. However, I just followed him to the torture room as I call it, because this is the room where he has been torturing me for five months.

When he started exploiting me, I looked at my scars and thought about how I was before the accident. I used to be a happy-go-lucky kid. I was the clown of the school. Whenever there was a new kid in school, I was the first one to befriend them. I was openly gay. I thought they would treat me badly but ALL OF THEM - every single kid in my school - accepted me. I think that was because we did not really have any popular kids per se. There was no groupism. Everyone talked to everyone. I was the type of person who usually remained calm but when something wrong happened, I would be the first one to fight against it. I remember a kid in our school was being bullied by a gang and I got my friends and some more people from school to save that kid. I used to be strong then. But since my parents's death, my consimption level had reduced substantially and I could not even fight John. My friends could, but they don't know about it.

A tear slipped down my cheek as I realised that I had changed so much. I wanted the old me back. And at that moment I promised myself that this was the last time I would let John exploit me, without putting up a fight.

When we got back to John's office, he looked at me and said, "So Louis, I see you are still cutting."

Then for the first time in four months, I said something back to him. "What is it to you? You are the reason they are there, anyway."

"Well, I see you still got that tongue there. I thought you chopped it off or something. But I really don't care. Be here on time tomorrow."

"If you come anywhere near me again, you won't make it out in one piece."

"Shut up your filthy mouth and get out!"

When I went back home that evening, I looked myself in the mirror and smiled after a really long time. I answered back. I disrespected John. I put up a fight. I was getting some of my old self back.

*****************

The next day, I served the last customer and they left. All the waiters had gone and I was about to leave when John walked upto me.

"Disobeying my orders, Louis? Your work is not over yet. Come with me."

"I won't come with you."

"You are still under the contract."

"To hell with you and your contract."

"LOUIS!"

With that he started pulling me towards his office. In a sudden flash of courage, I pushed him towards the nearest wall and hit on his head with a flower vase.

He fainted and I ran out of the hotel. When I was a few blocks away, I took out my phone, and called the first person I could think of.

"Hello?" He picked up after the second ring.

"Liam?

"Yes Louis?"

"Can you come pick me up? I am two blocks away from Riveria."

"Sure, I will be there in five."

Those five minutes were the longest of my life. I was afraid that John would come any second.

When someone did come however, it was my three best mates in LIam's car.

As I got in, Niall's voice asked me "So Louis what has been going on for the past few months?"

I took a deep breath and started to tell my friends what has been happening for the past five months.


	3. Chapter 3 - The New Boss

I woke up the next morning, at first upset at the thought of going to work and having to face Presco again, but then the events from last night re-entered my mind and I smiled a genuine smile. For the first time in five months, I did not feel that I was carrying the burden of being alone and of being exploited everyday. Today, I knew that it won't happen again, I won't let it happen again.

 

So with a smile on my face I bounced down the stairs and saw my three friends sleeping. Niall was on the couch with food on his stomach, of course he was eating when he slept. I rolled my eyes at his sleeping form. 

 

Liam was sleeping on the floor with Zayn a few feet away from him. The TV was on and I switched it to a News channel.

 

"AND WE ARE TELECASTING THE LATEST NEWS ABOUT THE RIVERIA OWNER, JOHN PRESCO." The news reporter said and it caught my attention. Liam started to wake up and paid attention to the news piece, too.

 

" An employee at Riveria, whose identity has not been disclosed, yesterday filed a complaint at the Gay Rights Association against the owner of Riveria, John Presco. The police informed us that the employee was in need of money and Presco used this to his advantage and sexually exploited him for five months. Any person, who doesn't know Law, would not have been able to find any loophole in the contract. The contract was esentially foolproof. However, it was later found out by a friend of the victim, that the contract nowhere stated that a sexual relation was intended and according to the Gay Rights, if sexual relation is to be maintained with an employee, a clause for the same must be stated in the contract. Along with the contract a video which serves as a proof for exploitation has also been submitted. Presco is being put to trial and certain more employees which include both males and females, are coming up with similar complaints, willing to serve as witnesses agianst Presco. The identity of these employees is also undisclosed. Riveria was up for a takeover and this morning, Multi-Millionaire Harry Styles, who runs a chain of hotels and several other businesses under "HARRY STYLES AND CO." has bid the highest and is now the new owner of Riveria. It is rumoured that he will personally look over the operations of Riveria and safety of the employees for a duration of six months, but the 27 - year - old businessmen, who gained a high respect in the biz world at such a young age, has neither confirmed nor denied these rumours. Harry is the youngest entrepreneur in the world to run such reputed businesses spread all over the world." A picture of Harry Styles was displayed on the screen.

 

"Now we have another breaking news. We just heard that there was a minor bomb blast near - " Liam suddenly switched off the television and looked at me with a soft smile.

 

He was about to say something, but was cut off by Niall's voice. "Woah Lou, you did it. He is gone now and he won't trouble you anymore." He smiled. Then his stomach started to grumble.

 

Li and I started to laugh because the boy practically fell asleep while eating. The food was on his stomach, for crying out loud. And he was still hungry. The sound of Li and my laughing fits woke Zayn up.

 

"What is this fuss about?"

 

Liam started to explain to Zayn what the news reader said and after a few minutes I felt Niall poking at my cheek. I looked up to see the expression on his face. Oh no! I knew that expression anywhere.

 

I sighed. "C'mon Niall, let's make some breakfast for you and the boys."

 

He fist pumped and jumped up from the couch. "FOOOOOOOODDDD!" He yelled, making me burst out laughing.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It is Monday today and I am at Riveria. We are going to be introduced to Harry Styles.

 

After about half an hour, a stops outside Riveria. I see Harry Styles step out and I notice that he is much taller in real life. A few inches taller than me.

 

He enters the hotel and the employees are standing in a line. I am standing on the end farther away from him. He starts from the other and shaking hands with the employees and asking abut their names, experience in Riveria, post and all those other details.

 

Finally he comes to me and shakes my hand. I notice that his eyes are deep pools of emerald and he looks even more beautiful from up close. His curls are all over the place and he is too young to be such a successful businessman. But then again, he is and I can't question that. What surprises me is that none of this belngs to his ancesters. He has built all this on his own. I see that his face has a stern look but his eyes are soft and a bit... vulnerable? They are studying me, as if to see if I am any threat.

 

"And you must be Louis Tomlinson, the employee that sent Presco to jail?" He asks.

 

"Yes, Sir. That would be me." He shakes my hand and asks about my other details. He also asks if I knew where the contract was so that he can renew it. I tell him where I saw Pesco keep it.

 

He looks at me for a few minutes, saying nothing but just studying me, his hand still not leaving mine. Then all of a sudden, it felt like he comes out of his trance. He shakes his head, as if to throw whatever thoughts he had out of his mind. He gives me one last look and proceeds to his office.

 

Well that was weird, but atleast he is not Presco.


	4. Chapter 4 - A different perspective

HARRY'S POV

Riveria is one of the biggest hotels in Doncaster. In fact the only hotels that are better than Riveria are my own, so getting the ownership to Riveria is wonderful for my business. Because now I own the top five hotels in Doncaster. It is around 7 and so it has officially been an hour since I acquired Riveria. But, there is only one problem. The whole ordeal that took place kind of affected Riveria's reputation in a negative way, but I know that whatever Louis, the victim, did was necessary. What he had to go through was not fair, no one should have to go through that. So, even if what he did affect the reputation, I still am thankful to him because it caused me to get Riveria, and as far as the reputation is concerned, I know that I will restore it to its former glory soon enough.

I never supervise the workings of my businesses myself. Never. I just attend meetings, formulate policies, take decisions, check monthly performance and pay random visits without informing my staff. It helps me know the way the staff treats the workers and customers.

Once, I was in New York to pay a random visit to my hotel there. When I walked in, I saw the manager misbehaving with a woman. When I further investigated, I found out that the manager was making inappropriate gestures and disgracing the lady. I fired the manager upon receiving similar complaints from staff and customers alike. That is why I think it is important to pay random visits, it helps you understand the problems of the customer and witness them first hand. If any information about my arrival was given to the manager, I would never have seen what happens behind my back. And it would do nothing but bring a bad name onto my hotels and discomfort for my staff and customers.

But this time I decided to look after the working of Riveria personally for atleast six months because I wanted to make sure that the workers there got used to the new environment there and didn't have to go through anything that had previously happened.

My thoughts were interrupted by my phone ringing. I looked at the caller ID and noticed that it was my Personal Assisstent, Fred, calling me. I picked up the phone and he quickly informed me that I was due to meet the new employees in an hour. Whenever I took up a new venture, I always liked to meet the people I would be working with. The first expression told me who I could trust to do my work better and how much I could tell whom? So I was looking forward to meeting them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I get out of my car outside Riveria and enter. As soon as I enter, I see a queue of employees waiting to be introduced.

I went over to the first one and asked for his name.

"Paul, and I work as an assisstant manager." He replied.

I replied with a "Nice to meet you."

I went on meeting around fifty or so people. Julie, Tonya, Sara, Abby, Prince, Anthony, and many more. 

Then I met the last employee, Louis Tomlinson. Something about his features fascinated me. I was talking to him, but I was unaware of what my mouth was saying because my brain had detached himself from my body. I just hoped that I didn't embarrass myself in front of this man who was a clear mixture of beauty and manliness. His voice was high - pitched and yet so manly and I could make out that he sang very well. His eyes were blue, a deep blue, like an ocean and I could get lost in them forever. I knew that my eyes were scrutinising every part of his body, but I couldn't find it in myself to stop. His skin looked absolutely flawless, smooth like silk and I wondered what it would be like to touch the skin on his high cheekbones. His pink lips looked soft and as I was looking, his tongue flicked out to lick over his lips and I found myself getting weak in the knees. I knew this feeling. I had been in love before and what I felt for Louis was love, love at first sight. I know people thing that there is nothing like love at first sight, but I believed in it. And right there I knew I was in love. Maybe not too deeply, but yes, the feelings had definitely been sparked, seeded and rooted.

And I know that I might just end up spending more than six months here...  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written a long time ago. I have gotten much better since then, so please ignore the frequent changes in the tenses of the chapter.  
> I will edit these later, but not right now. Please bear with me.
> 
> All the love, and thanks for reading. x


	5. Chapter 5 - The Promotion

HARRY POV

I was sitting in my office, thinking about Louis, again. Thinking about him made me remember that I needed to renew his contract. I remembered asking him where it was, but the only problem was that I didn't quite remember his answer. I sighed. I was too busy getting lost in his beauty that I forgot to take note of what he was saying. But suddenly, it was like a light bulb went off in my head. I checked the drawer in the desk and saw that the contract wasn't there. I smiled, a plan forming in my head.

I called for Louis, and within five minutes, he was standing there in front of me, looking at me in confusion.

"Louis, you told me that the contract was in the drawer but I can't find it in here." I said, knowing full well that that was definitely not where he had said the contract was. I could search my room to see where it was, but I wanted to see him again.

"Sir -"

"Please call me Harry. Sir makes me feel too old."

"But I work for you so I don't think I will be comfortable calling you by your name when all my co-workers call you Sir and plus, it is beyond the code of conduct."

"Okay, how about this then. You can call me Sir in front of everyone, but when we are alone, you can call me Harry." I said, desperate to make him feel like I am a friend.

"Okay Si- erm, I mean Harry." I nod approvingly. "I told you that the contract is in the cupboard over there. I think there had been some confusion."

I was confused at first about what the hell he was talking about. But I soon realised that I had called him for a reason, and he was answering my query. So, I picked up the keys to the cupboard and headed over to it. I opened it and tried looking for it, but again I called for Louis, because this time, I really couldn't find it. Louis came and looked for it and within a matter of minutes, he handed me the contract.

"May I go now, Harry?"

"No!" I answered a little too fast. " Uh- I mean, erm, you will ha-have to stay here until I am done with reading this contract." I tried to save my ass and then I quickly realised that it won't be enough time to spend with Louis so I added, " and modifying it to fit your new employee profile."

"What do you mean new employee profile?"

"You won't be working as a waiter here anymore, Louis." I informed him.

"But why? Did I do something wrong?"

"No Louis, I am promoting you."

"Promoting? What will be my new post?"

"Why do you have to ask so many questions?" I asked, laughing.

"Sorry, Harry."

I didn't reply, I just nodded and started going over the contract. It was sickening, the purpose with which it was formed, and the way Presco had tried to prevent the contract from every loophole just so he could use Louis. If it wasn't for the unawareness of Presco, Louis would never have been able to get out of the trap.

As I was going through the contract, I was thinking about what position I should offer him. I suddenly thought that a manager was needed for this hotel. There was an assistant manager, but not a manager. I thought that Louis would be apt for that post since he had been working rigorously in this hotel even after going through such an ordeal. Sure, he tried to resign, but when he worked, he worked to his fullest potential. It was clear from the customers' feedbacks. Sure it was way too early to trust him with such a position, but I had a feeling that he would do justice to the job.

And I have to admit, that if he was the manager, he would be closer to me. But, that wasn't the only reason. I knew he had potential. Soon, I started re-framing the contract. Louis was trying to take a peek at his profile but I wanted to keep it a surprise, so I looked up and gave him a mock glare. He sat back timidly in his seat and started looking around, looking anywhere but at the contract.

Once I was done framing it, I re-read the terms and conditions and smiled, satisfied with my work. I called Louis to where I was sitting and he came to stand by me. I handed him the contract, and I saw the shock on his face when he saw his new post.

"Harry, I-I can't take this job. There are more experienced people who are worthy of this post. Why don't you give it to Paul? He has been the assistant manager for a very long time."

"I know Louis. But I think that you have that potential and also that you have shown a lot of dedication to the hotel. If you wanted, you cold get the hotel to shut down, but you didn't. I know that you asked the cops about what would happen to Riveria after Presco went to jail. I think it was very selfless of you that instead of breathing in a sigh of relief that Presco had gone to jail, you chose to care about those fifty people who work here as staff to earn a living. Also, I have been looking at the feedbacks the customers had given about you and they were amazing. One would think that with all that you were going through, you would be grumpy and snappy and do your job with irritation and frustration, but you have done your work with utmost devotion and to the satisfaction of the customers. I was looking at the reviews for the hotel over the past year and in the last past five months, the ratings have increased drastically. Sure, you are not the only reason, but Louis you have been a major part of this. Most of the good reviews we have received are about your services. So I think that you would be absolutely amazing for this post." I finished and gave him a wide smile.

He looked like he was one the verge of tears. "Thank you so much Harry. I didn't know I was that good. I didn't think that I would ever be deserving enough for this post. Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me. You deserved it." I responded and he read the whole contract. After he was done reading, he went back home, since the shift was over. Tomorrow, Riveria would have a new manager, and I, a new friend.  



	6. Chapter 6 - Party

HARRY'S POV

It had been a month since Louis became the new manager of Riveria, and he had taken good care of the hotel. The reviews kept on increasing ever since he took up the post of the manager. When I informed everyone that Louis would be the new manager, no one really felt bad, not even Paul. I had called him personally to my office to ask how he felt about it and he told me that he did not mind and that after everything Louis went through, he deserved that post. He also told me that he had a feeling that Louis would do well as a manager, and he was right. He had been managing Riveria like he himself was the owner.

In this month, Louis and my friendship had also grown stronger. It had taken a lot of time for me to get Louis to let his guards down around me, but it was to be expected considering everything he had gone through. I had lost my patience at times, I admit, but I made sure that it did not happen in front of Louis. I was trying too hard for him to become my friend, although I wanted to be more than just friends with him. The more I got to know him, the harder I fell for him. I was in too deep and too fast.

But along with my unbearable feelings for him, came the uncomfortable sexual tension. I was   
starting to have vivid dreams about him. Just thinking about them made me blush the brightest shade of red. I was so embarrassed when I was thinking about those while I was alone, I wonder what I would do if Louis were to ever find out. Wait, what? No! I don’t want Louis to ever find out about my wild fantasies that included him. If he ever got to know, whatever progress I had made so far would go to waste and he would never even want to look at me. He would think that I was just like Presco, but I was not. Presco was using him for sex but I was in love with him.

Right now, I was looking at the hall in front of me. It was beautiful with light shining in from the windows that lined the walls. I was organizing a party for the success Riveria had achieved in just a month and I had decided that Louis would be the guest of honor. Sure, one would think that I would be the guest of honor since I was the owner of Riveria, but this one was deserved by Louis, he had been the reason for such great success so he would be the guest of honor.  
Right now, I was standing in the Conference Hall of Riveria, checking as the workers carried on decorating the hall. It was a good three hours before the party started and I was going to pick Lou up from his place. We had hung out a few times, both at his place and mine. Today, I planned on telling him that I was in love with him, but I would also tell him that it was fine if he didn’t feel that way about me. And I was pretty sure that he did not feel the same about me. It was only natural.

After all the decorations were done up to my satisfaction, I went over everything once again and then went to my place to get ready. After taking a long warm shower to control my nerves, I wore a black shirt with my black skinny jeans and my brown shoes. Simple, but effective. I let my curls be just the way they were, swiped to the side. I noticed that it was just an hour left for the party to start and it took half an hour to reach Louis’s house and another fifteen minutes to reach Riveria from there. It took Louis more than half an hour to walk to Riveria so I convinced Louis to let me pick him every day for work. I got to spend more time with my lover, just that he didn’t know that side of it.

I quickly hurried off to Louis’ house and got out of my car. I knocked on Louis’ door and when the door opened, it wasn’t Louis who answered the door. It was a man with tanned skin, black hair and hazel eyes. The way he was looking at me, it seemed as if he was looking right into my soul. He seemed quite mysterious, at first glance at least.

“H-hi, I am Harry and I am here for Louis?” I stuttered out. I felt intimidated by this man. He was still giving me a hard look. I didn’t know who he was. Was he Louis’ boyfriend? But Louis never told me he had one. But then again, I didn’t know everything about his life. I tried to remember if I had ever seen him but I was sure I hadn’t. If he was Louis’ boyfriend, it hurt to even think about it, then why hadn’t he been here before, when I came over at Louis’?

“Hi. I know who you are. I am Zayn. Louis is upstairs getting ready.” The man, now known to me as Zayn, brought me out of my thoughts.

Zayn… where had I heard his name? Oh Louis had told me about his three best friends – Liam, Niall and Zayn. They were the ones that helped him out of his situation with Presco. So this was Zayn. Well he was beautiful, but I only had eyes for Louis. Louis’ friends were invited to this party too, well that explains his tuxedo.

“Oh, hi Zayn. Nice to meet you.”

“You, too. Come on in. Louis will join us in a few. The rest of the lads are in here, too.”

“Okay. Thanks.”

I stepped inside and looked around. The apartment was small, with photographs of his family lining the wall above the fireplace in the living room. I walked into the living room and saw two men sitting on the beige couch. One had brown hair and brown eyes, he seemed to be mature. It seemed like he knew what was to be done and when. He looked at me and smiled.

“Hello, Mr. Styles, I am Liam, Louis’ friend.” Ah, so this was Liam, Louis’ lawyer friend, the one who had found the loophole in the contract. I like him. If it wasn’t for him, I wouldn’t have met Louis.

“Nice to meet you, Liam. Please call me Harry.” I shook his hand.

The other man has blond hair, obviously bleached, because his brown roots were visible. He had bright blue eyes that shone with happiness. Since I had already met Zayn and Liam, I assumed this was Niall.

“Hi, you must be Niall. I am Harry.” I said to him.

“Yes, nice to meet you Harry.” He replied in a thick Irish accent, while shaking my hand.

Right at that moment, I saw Louis coming down the stairs. He wasn’t wearing anything too fancy. He was wearing just the normal white dress shirt, black dress pant, black tie and black blazer with black dress shoes. But Louis made the very common formal attire look so extraordinary and unique. His blue eyes were shining bright and the way his dark long lashes caressed his cheek every time he blinked made my heart race. My eyes met his and I couldn’t help the wide smile that came over my face. At that moment it was like Louis and I were the only people in the world and no one else mattered. But I am pretty sure that I was the only one who felt that way. But I was just happy to be in love with this amazing strong blue – eyed boy. 

Everything else could wait.  



	7. Chapter 7 - Let's do it

Louis' POV

The party was in full swing. All the formal speeches were over and now everyone was enjoyinng and having a good time, drinking and dancing to the loud music playing in the room. I was sitting with Niall having a beer. Zayn and Liam were on the dance floor, grinding with random girls. They were both very drunk and were having difficulty dancing in their highly intoxicated state. After a few minutes, Niall nudged me and told me to look over to where his eys were traied. I saw a beautiful brunette standing in the corner by herself, feeling very shy, guessing by her body language. She was having some cold drink. I looked over at Niall and saw him looking at her with heart eyes. He hadn't been in a relationship in four years and I knew he wanted to have someone by his side.

"Go and talk to her Ni. She is standing alone and seems to be feeling very out of place. Maybe you can make her feel a bit comfortable." I told him.

"You sure?"

"Yes Ni. Go."

He nodded and went over to her. I watched them as they started talking and soon they were laughing. There, Niall had the girl enchanted by his Irish charms. That boy can make friends with anyone, I swear. I smiled. It had been too long and he deserved someone. Hopefully they will become frineds and maybe even more. I was happy for him.

As I was looking at them, I felt someone tap my shoulder from behind me. I turned around and saw Harry standing there.

"Oh, hey Harry. Nice party."

"Thanks. Umm, Lou... I have something that I want to say to you."

"Yeah?"

"Umm.. Well.. The thing is... I don't know how to say this.. but... umm.." He seemed quite nervous.

"Uh, Harry, are you okay? What is it? You know you can tell me anything."

"Well Louis, umm.. iknowthismayseemrandomandyoumaynotfeelthesamebutireallywanttotellyouthisbecauseicantkeepitinanylongerandidontwantyoutohatemebutyoushouldknowthatiloveyouandihavesinceifirstsawyouand-"

"HARRY! You are rambling and you said all that in one breath and I didn't understand anything. So how about you repeat it slowly?"

He seemed nervous and unsure but nodded anyway. His cheeks were a crimson and I didn't know why.

"I know this may seem random and you may not feel the same but I really want to tell you this because I can't keep it in any longer and I dont want you to hate me but you should know that I love you and I have since i first saw you and I know that you don't feel the same but I just wanted you to know." He finished and took a deep breath and looked at me with fear in his eyes.

I just looked at him in shock with my mouth hanging open. I couldn't say anything. This was wrong. He couldn't feel that way for me. He was my boss and he was so beautiful and there is no way he could like some like ME who was used by a psycopath for five fucking months.

"Look Louis, I know what you are thinking. I know you are thinking that I am a wierd guy and you are probably disgusted by me and never want to see me again but I-"

I cut him off by pressing my lips onto his. He seemed taken aback for a moment and even I don't know where I got that sudden courage from, probably from the drinks I had had. After a few seconds he started to kiss back. It started from a simple kiss to a passionate snogging session, and I was sure that if I would be decent, it wouldn't go so far. But in my drunken state, I let my tongue trace his bottom lip and he opened his mouth giving me access. I explored his mouth with my tongue and soon our tongues were dancing in a synchronised manner, fighting for dominance. I let him win and his tongue explored my mouth. His tongue brushed mine causing me to moan in is mouth and he smiled into the kiss. I put my hands in his hair and pulled at them a little and it was his turn to moan. We both pulled away breathless and I looked at the ground, only my eyes were caught on a more intriguing sight than the ground. Harry was sporting a hard on, and the sight turned me on too.

Harry, too, caught on and started pulling me towards Riveria's entrance.

"Where are we going, Harry?"

"To my place."

"Harry, wait."

He froze. "What? Oh I am sorry. I didn't realize that you are not ready for it an-"

"I need to tell the others I am leaving with you."

"Yeah, i am sorry for forci- wait, what? You will come with me?" He asked, surprised.

I nodded and was about to go find the boys when I realized that I didn't want to wait any longer. So I pulled Harry with me toward his car while I sent a quick text to Liam saying that I was too drunk and so Harry was taking me to his place and I would stay the night there.

We went to Harry's place with Harry driving. When we reached his house, we rushed to enter through the door. Once we did, I pinned him against the wall and started to kiss him hard. instead of kissing back, he pushed me away and I looked at him questioningly.

"Before we do this I have two questions." Harry said.

I nodded slightly, telling him to ask those questions.

"Okay first, will you be my boyfriend?"

The question got me thinking. Was I ready to be in a relationship just a month after getting out of a traumatic phase? Was Harry worth it? I wanted to have someone who would hold me and tell me he loved me. But did I want Harry to be the one? I guess there was only one way to know.

"Yes." I answered. His face broke out with a wide grin. I was hoping I wouldn't regret the decision. However, something inside me told me that this would be one of the best decisions I had ever made.

"And the second question. Are you sure you really wanna go all the way right now? I mean with what happened with Presco and everything."

I kissed him softly and said, "I am ready to move over it Harry and I am sure."

He needed no further perission. In a flash, he was kissing me hard, with me pressed against the door. I jumped and wrapped my arms around his neck and legs around his waist. He put his hands under my bum, supporting me as he carried me blindly through the house to his bedroom, our lips still attached in a heated kiss full of passion.

Once we were in his room, he put me down on the bed and started unbottoning my shirt, my blazer and tie thrown somewhere in his living room. Once he removed my shirt, he started nipping at my neck, trying to find my sweet spot. My hands fumbled, trying to unbotton his shirt as he found my sweet spot and started sucking a love bite there. A shiver ran through me as he blew on the sensitive skin there but I finally managed to remove his shirt. A little while later both our pants had joined the growing pile of clothes on the floor. We were just in our boxers and he started going down, kissing my chest and stomach on the way. When he reached the waistline of my boxers, he looked up at me, asking for permission one last time. As soon as I nodded, he removed my boxers with his teeth, and kissed the inside of my thighs. The room was dark so I didn't feel as insecure as I would have if he could see me like this in the light.

Soon, he took the tip of my hard-on in his mouth and I hissed at the foreign yet pleasurable feeling. Then he took all of me in his mouth and started bobbing his head up and down. After a while though, he pulled away and came to kiss my lips instead. Then he reached into his bedside drawer to pull out something, that I later recognised as a bottle of lube and a condom. He uncapped the bottle of lube and squirted some of it on his fingers. He rubbed it over his fingers and soon I felt one of his fingers rubbing the cold liquid around my entrance. A few moments later, a finger entered me and I winced at the intrusion. He kissed my nose and asked me to relax a bit. When I did, he started moving his finger and then a second one joined in. He started scissoring me, stretchig me and soon, I feelt his fingers curl and brush my prostate. I moaned at the feeling and looked up at him.

"I am ready. I want you now."

He nodded and tore open the condom and pulled it on. He spread some lube over it and then leaned down to kiss me, while I felt his tip enter me.He entered slowly, stopping every time I winced. When he was in me fully, he stopped, letting me adjust to his huge length. I nodded and he started to move. He went slowly at first, our moans getting louder with every thrust of his hips.

"F-faster, Haz." I begged and he complied, moving faster. Soon, I felt the familiar warm feeling build in my stomach.

"I'm c-close Harry."

"Me too." He moaned out. He started rubbing my length with his hand, his pace matching his thrusts. After a few more thrusts, I spilled all over our chests and three thrusts later, he came in the condom. He rested his forehead on my chest and kissed my sweat-covered skin there. Once our breathing came under control, he pulled out of me, removing the condom, tying it off and throwing it in the bin. He went into the bathroom and got a wet wash cloth to wipe our chest and stomachs of my cum. After we were cleaned, he threw the washcloth in the laundry bin and got under the covers with me, kissing me sweetly on the lips before cuddling with me.

"Goodnight Lou, I love you." was the last thing I heard him mutter before I drifted off to sleep in the arms of my boyfriend.


	8. Chapter 8 - All Gone Wrong

LOUIS' POV

I was suddenly being shaken... Somebody was shaking me and I came into my senses, looking into those green eyes that I knew belonged to Harry. He was looking at me with worry in his eyes and I shook my head and looked around and saw that the party was still in full swing.

It didn't make sense, I was just with him in bed and -

Suddenly it all made sense. I WASN'T in bed with him, he WASN'T my boyfriend and we DIDN't have sex. I had imagined it all, and although that imagination was amazing, right now, I felt like this was wrong. That is ironical because in my imagination, that decision was the best I had made, but right now I couldn't help but think that this was wrong.

"I am sorry, Harry, but I don't think this is right. I appreciate your sentiments, but I cannot do this. I am not the one for you." I said and got up, walking away, leaving Harry shocked and a bit   
tearful.

I went to the washrooms and locked myself in a stall, feeling sobs eacape my lips. I didn't understand why I was crying. I was acting stupid really. If it hurt so much, why not go and tell Harry that I wanted to be with him?

The truth is I wanted to be in a relationship with someone who loved me, cared for me, but I still felt like this was wrong, and not because he was my boss. Just that there was something wrong and I couldn't pinpoint it.

After half an hour of crying to myself, I went out of the stall to find my friends so we could go home. I tried to find them, but when I couldn't, I reached for my phone to call Niall. Only, my phone wasn't in my pocket. I tried to remember where it could be when I realised that I had left it at the bar.

I went over to the bar and saw the phone, only with Harry standing with his hand beside the phone. I didn't want to face him but I wanted to get my phone so I could call the lads and go home. So I walked over to my phone and tried to take it.

"Hey! You can't tak-" Harry began but stopped when he saw that it was me who was taking my phone and not someone else.

I picked it up and was about to turn when he held on to my arm and pulled me to him. I saw him stumble before he steadied himself by taking support of the counter. He had had too much to drink, I realized.

"Harry, let me go!"

"No! First tell me what is wrong with me? Why don't you wanna be with me?"Harry slurred. It took a lot of effort to understand what he was saying.

"I just don't, Harry. Is that too much to understand?"

"Yes! Tell me!"

"LET ME GO!"

He let my arm go, only to pick me up bridal style and stumble over to the lift. I was trying to scream but the music was too loud for anyone to help me out. He took me to a room on some floor and I was trying to protest, but he didn't listen. Throwing me on the bed, he climbed up on me and started kissing me roughly.

I was frozen and tears started to escape my eye. I really thought I was done with abusive bosses, but here I was, tackling with another one.

His lips travelled down to my neck and he ripped open my shirt. Just as he was about to go further, the door of the room slammed open and I saw Liam, Niall and Zayn standing there. 

They pulled Harry off of me and I ran to Liam, holding onto him for dear life, sobbing my guts out.

They were about to hit Harry, but seeing my condition decided against it and hurried to take me home instead.

~~~~~~~

"Why would he do that?' Liam asked, furious.

I had explained the whole episode to the lads and we were currently in my bedroom, I was curled up against Niall in my bed, sobbing. Zayn was sitting on my other side petting my hair gently and Liam was at the foot of the bed trying to understand the situation.

"I don't know." I replied, my voice hoarse from crying so much.

"let's just wait and see how he acts in the office on Monday, tries to repeat it or not. If he doesn't, then maybe it was a drunken mistake, taking his anger out on you for rejecting him. If he does, we will do what we did to Presco. Just don't talk to him unless it is needed for the business. Alright?"

I nodded and cried myself to sleep in Niall's comforting arms.  



	9. Chapter 9 - Realisation

HARRY'S POV

I woke up in an unfamiliar bed with a heavy headache. I squinted my eyes at the bright light entering through the curtains. I sat up and looked around at my unfamiliar surroundings, trying to make sense of every thing that was happening.

My head was pounding and I vaguely recognised the room as one in the Riveria. I was trying to figure out how I had reached this room, when I suddenly remembered how I had confessed my love to Louis and how he rejected. After that, all was a blur. I remembered getting piss drunk, but after that I had no recollection.

I knew that Louis was shocked at my confession and he seemed hurt. So I figured I should apologize.

I picked up my phone to text him but stopped. Apologizing on phone was not nice, especially through a text. If I had confessed my love to him face to face, then I had to apologize for making him cry, face to face.

I got out of the bed and fixed my clothing. After completing the morning rituals, I left the hotel and drove to the best flower shop in Doncaster.

I chose the most beautiful and the best smelling flowers for Louis. I had to apologize for my behaviour. I was pretty sure I had shocked the boy a lot. He had just gotten out of the situation with Presco and then I did this heartless thing. I made him cry.

I suddenly remembered that when Louis ran to the washrooms, he left his phone on the bar. I had kept it with me so no one took it. But, I didn't know where it was now.

But I was hoping it was with Louis and not stolen. But if Louis had it, did it mean that he came to talk to me? I couldn't remember anything at all. But I was drunk and suddenly I was hoping that I didn't do or say anything too stupid to him because how much more could I hurt him?

I hurried to get in my car, driving as fast as I could without breaking any rules, so I could get to his house as soon as possible.

LOUIS' POV

He tried to use me. Harry, the only person I had trusted apart from my three mates, betrayed my trust. He knew very well what Presco had done and he also knew how it had affected me, but he went along and tried exactly what Presco did, and it was mere hours after he confessed that he loved me.

If he loved me, he wouldn't do this to hurt me. He would think about my feelings. But that is exactly what he had not done. Did he say he loved me just so he could get me to sleep with him? But he seemed so sincere while confession. But you can never know who is acting, who is putting on a charade.

I just wish I could see what was coming. He betrayed me in the worst possible way. I really thought of him as my friend, but for him, I was just a playtoy. He wanted to use and then throw me.

If it weren't for the three boys currently sitting in my room, Harry would have succeeded in his plans.

I looked at Liam, who was pacing the length of my room in worry. He was worried for me. He was worried about what would happen when I would go back to work. He had been the most worried about me since my parents died, the careful and the caring one.

Then I looked at Zayn. He portrayed himself as the bad boy, but in reality he was a massive softie. He was trying to put on a face that he was not affected by anything that was happening around him, but I could see it in his eyes that he was worrying himself over me. He looked up and tried to smile at me, but it came out more like a grimace.

Niall. I didn't know what to say about him. When I looked at his face, I saw tears rolling down his face. Tears that hadn't stopped falling since they all found me, even though it was the next morning. My heart went out to the Irish boy, he seemed to be in a worse condition than me. But I knew that it was because he thought that he failed me again, that he couldn't protect me and although it wasn't his fault, he would still continue to feel that it is.

As I was looking at my three support systems, internally thanking them for everything they had done for me, a bell rang.

We all startled, wondering who was there at the door.

"I will get it," Liam said and went to get the door.

HARRY'S POV

I reached Louis' house and as I was about to ring the bell, I hesitated. I wasn't sure how Louis would react. Moreover I didn't know how I would react when I saw him, after all he did reject me. But I knew I needed to apologize for upsetting him with my confession and that made up my mind. I reached up and rang the bell.

After a few minutes, the door opened but instead of Louis, there stood Liam. He looked worried and like he hadn't slept all night.

As soon as he saw me though, his face turned hard and cold. I was confused at the sudden change of expression.

"Hi, Liam," I said.

"Why are you here? Haven't you hurt him enough already?" He looked like he wanted to scream at me but was holding back for some reason.

"I actually came to apologize for my behavior at the party. I know it took him off guard and it upset him bu-"

"UPSET?! THAT DID NOT JUST UPSET HIM! IT BROKE HIM! AND YOU STILL HAVE THE GUTS TO SHOW YOUR FACE?! YOU ARE JUST LIKE PRESCO! -"

He was about to continue but I cut him off. "Presco? What are you talking about? I am not like Presco! I love him!"

"Oh so you love him? Then tell me Harry, why did you try to force sex on him without his permission yesterday?"

I did WHAT?!


	10. Chapter 10 - Change

Louis' POV

After Liam went to get the door, I went to the washroom to wash my face and get away from the boys for a while. I know it was mean but I haven't really been able to comprehend everything that happened because I was only thinking what the boys were saying and I just wanted to think on my own for a while. As much as I loved the boys, I just needed time to my own to think about things from my point of view and not theirs because somewhere, their opinions were biased towards me.

When I washed my face, I looked at myself in the mirror and thought about everything that happened. As I replayed everything that happened, I realised that Harry was way too drunk to be able to think clearly and was angry at me for rejecting him. Although, it is not an excuse, I realise that is was a mistake and a drunken mistake at that. Harry wouldn't have been able to stop himself even if he tried because he was not in his senses and his mind was overtaken by drunkenness and anger.

This thought made my decision clear. And although most people wouldn't agree, I decided to forgive Harry, because I knew what he was like. He and I had gotten really close within the past few months and I knew that he wasn't a bad person. This made my decision even easier. But I wasn't going to tell the boys about my decision right now, because I knew they wouldn't agree.

Harry's POV

I stood frozen where I was, staring at Liam with my mouth wide open. He was looking at me accusingly, but now I understood that I deserved it. I can't believe I would do something like this! Sure, I was drunk but that was no excuse.

"Shit Liam, I swear I had no idea I had done anything like this. I was drunk but that is no excuse. I can't even look him in the eyes now. I am sure he doesn't even wanna see me now. So I am not gonna ask you to let me meet him, just tell me how he is doing, and then I will leave."

Liam sighed, "He is not doing good at all. I think you should leave now. And don't even think about coming near him."

"I won't Liam. I don't deserve it anyway. I swear I will handover all responsibilities of Riveria to Louis and then go to some other hotel and come once a while to check the working of the hotel. Just, tell him I am really sorry and didn't mean to do this."

"Yeah, going away is the least you can do for Louis. Now go."

It hurt, but it was true. Liam slammed the door on my face and I finally let all the tears flow freely, falling on my knees in front of the door.

I couldn't, for the life of me, believe that I did such a horrible thing to Louis. I was just like Presco. I needed to leave. I needed to go to a place where I couldn't hurt Louis anymore.

So I got up and went to Riveria. I packed all of my stuff and collected all the necessary documents that would make Louis the in charge of Riveria.

Now I just needed to wait till Monday. Then I will be off of here and Louis wouldn't have to go through the torture of seeing me everyday.

Louis' POV

When Monday rolled around, I woke up to go to work. The boys had stayed over since the party to stay with me and give me moral support. I woke Liam up and then got ready for work.

As I was eating some cereal, Liam came in the kitchen.

"Are you sure you are fine to go to work today? You know, it is fine to not go to work today."

"I am fine Liam. Plus I want to go and see if Harry tries something else. And in any case, I am not going to leave my job just because of Harry."

Liam nodded and went to wake up Niall and Zayn and then get ready. I left for work.

Once I reached Riveria, the receptionist, Julie, informed me that I was called in Harry's office. I nodded, my insides screaming for me to turn around and run away. But my feet had other ideas as they led me to the elevator and up to Harry's office. I was hoping that he wouldn't try something else with me. I really trusted him.

When I reached his office, I knocked on the door. He looked up and then immediately lowered his gaze to the ground.

"Come in, Louis." He said, without looking me in the eyes.

I entered the office and he told me to sit down. As soon as I sat down, he started speaking.

"Umm, I don't know if I am in a position to apologise, but I swear I didn't mean to do that Louis. I was drunk and angry. But I know I was very wrong. I am so sorry but I do not expect you to forgive me. Anyway, that is not why I called you here. I decided that it is for the best that I leave from here for sometime, at the least. So I have decided to handover all the responsibilities of Riveria to you. I would visit occasionally, but I would try to keep it bare minimum so I don't cause you much trouble."

What?! He was leaving because of me? Before I could further comprehend, he continued.

"Although, I would be requiring regular updates from you. You will have to mail me the updates about essential statistics every week and I will get back to you. The details about everything is in the folder kept in front of you. And I will leave in an hour. So go through this folder and if you have any doubts, you can ask me before I leave, otherwise you can drop me a mail. Any questions?"

"You don't have to leave just because of me, Harry. I get that it was a mistake. You don't have to do this." I tried.

"Louis, what I did was a mistake, but I don't want it to repeat. I have feelings for you and now I know that if I am angry, I can harm you because of those feelings. And I don't want to hurt you. So it is best for both you and I that I go."

"But-"

"No Louis, my decision is final, and I will not change it. If you don't have any questions regarding your new responsibilities, then you can leave and go through this folder." He dismissed me.

I left the office and went to my cabin numbly. I couldn't comprehend that Harry was leaving just because of me. He told me that Riveria was his favourite hotel and he was about to leave this hotel just because of me. If I had just accepted his proposal, he would still be staying here. I wanted to accept his proposal but I just started focusing on all the bad things and rejected him, which caused him to get angry and then all this blunder happened.

And now he was going away. As soon as I sat down in my chair, a tear slipped from my eye.  
I had to stop him. I couldn't let him go. Because I just realised...

THAT I LOVED HIM!  



	11. Chapter 11 - Declare

Louis' POV

As I sat in my office, I thought of all the ways I could convince Harry to not go. But I was short on time. I had 45 minutes before he would leave. I did not want Harry to leave, not without him knowing that I loved him.

So many things have been happening, and so fast, that I can't keep up with them.

I want to, no I have to stop Harry from going, but I don't know how. I could go to Harry and lie to him saying that what he did didn't hurt me, but that would be wrong because no matter what, it did hurt. I love him, but it still hurt.

I could tell him that I love him and maybe that will stop him from going. I just want him to stay and not leave, these few past months, he and I have become such good friends and he has been nothing but sweet to me. And somewhere along the way, I fell for him, or at least I am starting to fall for him. I want to try and see how things work with us, but that will not happen if he leaves.

There are so many things I can say to him but nothing seems right, because how can I even put in words how I feel about him and how grateful I am to him for being there for me and giving me a perspective different from those of Li, Zayn, and Ni. I love the lads, no doubt, and they have been my support system for as long as I can remember, but as a side effect, I know everything they think in any situation, and I know that they will say everything I want to hear because they think that I will break if they tell me the truth. Harry on the other hand, had no natural instinct, like the boys had, to modify, or sugarcoat things for me, and it felt refreshing to have a different view point presented in front of me, rather than having everything I say, agreed to.

But I still could not think of anything that would sound right. I just wanted to be able to express everything I felt for him, but I was unsure how to. For a moment, I contemplated the idea of writing a letter to him, but quickly dismissed it. Nothing tops over talking face-to-face.

There was just too much I could say and I was starting to have a headache thinking about this. 

I looked at the clock and saw that Harry would leave in about 15 minutes.

Fuck.

I needed to do something, and fast.

So I decided to go to Harry and say whatever comes to my mind then and there, because that would come straight from my heart and no rehearsed speech would be more honest that that.

I rush to the floor where Harry's office is. Afraid that he might have left, I almost run to his office and as I turn the corner, I am relieved to see him sitting in his chair. He seems to be in a rush, probably finishing some last minute work before getting ready to leave.

The thought of him leaving pulls at my heart. I so do not want him to go, especially not because of me.

I take a deep breath before knocking at his office door. He looks up at me and by the looks of it, he is surprised to find me here.

"Ah, Louis. Are you having some doubts regarding the documents I gave you?" Of course he would think that.

I brace myself to say whatever comes to my mind. I open my mouth to say something but nothing comes out because I am too mesmerized by his emerald eyes staring into mine with such intensity.

"Uh..." Was the only sound coming out of my mouth.

"Umm Louis? Are you okay? What is it?" His expression changed into one of concern.

I looked down at the ground and shook my head, giving myself a mini pep-talk that I could do this. How hard could it be anyway? What was the worst he could do? Reject my offer? But that is very unlikely because he said he loved me a few days ago.

In any case, I knew that the worst he could do was reject me, but I also knew that that is what I fear the most. I cou-

"Louis?" Harry's voice interrupted my thoughts. I gulped and decided to finally get my feelings out.

"I-I need you to be patient and listen me out completely before you say anything, okay?" I looked him in the eyes. He nodded his head, a confused expression on his face, unsure where I was going with this.

"I know that you are planning to leave today, but I don't want you to go." His eyebrows rose in a questioning manner and in surprise, and I knew he was about to open in his mouth to interrupt, but I cut him off first.

"Please, I will explain everything, but do not interrupt." Harry nodded his head again. I started talking again, assured that he will listen. "Harry, I do not want you to go, not on the account of what happened at the party. I am not gonna lie and say that I wasn't hurt by your actions, Harry, but I know you didn't know what you were doing and it was the alcohol. You have been a really good friend to me all this time, and I have realized that I am very comfortable in confiding in you. Yes, it is beyond the code of conduct as a boss and an employee, but I would like to think of you as my friend first and then my employer. Although I have Liam, Zayn, and Niall there for me, I have known them for so long that I know exactly what they think and what they will say, many a times they say what they think I want to hear just so I won't breakdown. But you Harry, you always say what you think, you don't worry about what I want to hear, you tell me what I need to hear. My friends are a great support system, and I never want to lose them, but it is refreshing to be with you because you often make me look at things in a different light, you challenge my opinions and I like that. But through all that, you still manage to never come off as rude. And through these months, I... I..." I stop to catch my breath and calm my racing heart.

"You what, Lou?" Harry asks.

I look into his eyes, and without any permission from my brain, my mouth moves on its own accord, answering his question. "I have started to fall in love with you."  



	12. Chapter 12 - Feel

Harry's POV

I knew I told Louis that I would leave, and I would, just not that soon. I would leave the office in an hour, but I would not leave Doncaster for at least another week, and all my staff, except Louis, knew that. I decided that I would keep a check over the functioning of Riveria for a week, and then I would head to London in search of another potential takeover.

After I told Louis that I would hand over the responsibilities to him, I started packing my stuff. Once I was done with that, I started going through the statistics one last time, and I was impressed with how Louis was managing everything. I knew I could trust him when when I decided to promote him to the post of a manager.

I just hoped that he would be able to take care of it on his own since I would not be around, but I knew Paul would be around. Paul would help him, he was a good man.

In these months, I had gotten quite attached with the staff here. They were very friendly and treated me as a friend, rather than an employer, and while I knew this was very unprofessional, I rather have my staff treat me as a friend than have them hate me. But knowing my luck, the employee I cared about the most now hated me because I turned into a monster under the influence of alcohol. I should have stayed away from Louis in the first place. It was no secret that my luck in terms of love was bad, really bad. I had been in love before but the guy I fell for was straight, and once he got to know about my feelings for him, all hell broke loose.

He decided that I was disgusting and trash, and so he treated me that way. Going home with bruises was becoming more and more common. Sometimes, a good beating was paired with a couple broken ribs, or broken nose. In a nutshell, he hated me. And he made sure I started hating myself.

I felt something wet fall over my cheeks. It was only then that I realised that I had started crying.

I quickly wiped my tears and continued packing my stuff.

After roughly 10 minutes, I felt as if someone ran into my office. Upon looking up, I saw Louis there. I wondered what he was doing here, then I figured he might have something to ask.

"Ah, Louis. Are you having some doubts regarding the documents I gave you?" I tried to keep a straight face, although all I wanted to do was curl up in a ball and cry, wondering how could I ever hurt such an angel.

He opened his mouth to say something, but the only sound coming out of his mouth was 

"Uh...", as he looked into my eyes. And I felt myself getting lost into his eyes.

"Umm Louis? Are you okay? What is it?" My voice couldn't mask the concern, no matter how hard I tried.

He looked at the ground and shook his head a bit, as if clearing his head of something. He started to mumble something, but I couldn't decipher what. My worry was growing by the second. I just hoped he was fine.

"Louis?" I interrupted his train of thought, and then he looked up, his eyes shining with a determination.

"I-I need you to be patient and listen me out completely before you say anything, okay?" I nodded, unsure where he was going with this.

"I know that you are planning to leave today, but I don't want you to go." My eyebrows raised in surprise and confusion. As I opened my mouth to say something, he interrupted me.

"Please, I will explain everything, but do not interrupt." I nodded my head again. "Harry, I do not want you to go, not on the account of what happened at the party. I am not gonna lie and say that I wasn't hurt by your actions, Harry, but I know you didn't know what you were doing and it was the alcohol. You have been a really good friend to me all this time, and I have realized that I am very comfortable in confiding in you. Yes, it is beyond the code of conduct as a boss and an employee, but I would like to think of you as my friend first and then my employer. Although I have Liam, Zayn, and Niall there for me, I have known them for so long that I know exactly what they think and what they will say, many a times they say what they think I want to hear just so I won't breakdown. But you Harry, you always say what you think, you don't worry about what I want to hear, you tell me what I need to hear. My friends are a great support system, and I never want to lose them, but it is refreshing to be with you because you often make me look at things in a different light, you challenge my opinions and I like that. But through all that, you still manage to never come off as rude. And through these months, I... I..." He paused to take a breath. After a while, when he was still quite, I decided to ask.

"You what, Lou?"

He looked straight into my eyes and said something that I could only dream of, not even that   
anymore, actually.

"I have started to fall in love with you."

I felt my breath stop. It sounded like music to my ears, and I could feel myself tear up. It couldn't be. Louis confessed that he was starting to fall for me.

Without knowing anything anymore, I started to lean forward. Before I knew it, our lips touched. 

And I felt at peace.

The kiss made me feel content, like it was the only thing which was missing from making my life complete. If I died just then, I would die a happy man.

I pulled back when we were both breathless, and Louis' face was gleaming and I am pretty sure, it mirrored mine. After a long time, I felt genuinely happy and content.  



	13. Chapter 12 - Content

Louis' POV

After we had been kissing for a while, I pulled back, realising where we were, and it wasn't really professional to be making out with your boss in his office while you are supposed to be working.

Both of us had giddy smiles on our faces, and the same flush graced both of our cheeks. I could see the genuine happiness and content in Harry's eyes, and found the same emotions echoed in my own heart.

He extended his arm, and grabbed a hold of my hand, raising it to his lips and kissing my knuckles. A giggle escaped my lips at his cheesiness, as he winked at me. Before I could open my mouth to say something, Harry leaned forward and gave a quick peck to my lips, effectively stopping my train of thought.

I didn't need to say anything, anyway, because Harry decided to speak.

"I can't explain in words how much you mean to me, Louis, and there is nothing I regret more than what happened that night." I opened my mouth to interrupt him, but he raised a hand, wanting to continue. I gestured for him to carry on. "In all my life, I never thought I would turn into one of those monsters who force themselves on others, but I did Lou. It wasn't just the fact that I did that to you, which was eating me alive. There was this part of my brain, the bigger part, that told me that I am dangerous, not just for you, but for anyone around me. I couldn't look at myself in the mirror. And I couldn't begin to think of forgiving myself. But then, you did this, told me you love me, and I can't thank you enough, because I have hope, however little it maybe, that I may have a chance of forgiving myself, and that maybe I am not a monster and that what happened that day was actually a mistake. I just want to say thank you, and that I love you."

I couldn't help but look at this man, with curly hair and very sincere eyes, and feel his pain because what he said made so much sense, that I wanted to cry for him. Maybe try to take his pain away. After that night, I focused on how I was hurting, but never once did I think how Harry must be feeling. The same Harry whom I got to know in the past few months after he took over Riveria. The same Harry who became one of my best friends and my confidant. The same Harry whom I slowly fell in love with.

And now that I got an insight on how he felt, I couldn't help but pull him into a tight hug, holding him close to me, so that he knew that I was there for him, by his side.

He pulled away after a few minutes and took my face in his hands. He leaned down to kiss my forehead and then smiled his very infectious smile at me, leaving me with no choice but to smile back.

"Harry, all through this weekend, I only focused on how I was feeling after going through that, and I never once stopped to realise how you must have felt. And I feel so selfish."

"No. You have been anything but selfish, Louis. I regret what happened, yes, and I wish I could take it back. I really don't know what happened to me that day. But I do not want you to think that you were selfish, because you did nothing wrong. You have a right to focus on yourself after what happened. I do not deserve any sympathy for that, because I deserve to feel the way I am feeling. My feelings are of guilt and regret, which I have to face due to my own actions. I am my own victim. I was in the wrong. You on the other hand, Louis, did nothing wrong. You were a victim of what I did. You didn't deserve the pain that came with it. What I did was exactly what Presco did. So you were not at all selfish, Lou. I do not deserve your sympathy."

"I - I don't know what to say to that Harry."

"I don't want you to say anything. I just want you to understand that just because I have feelings for you, and just because you reciprocate them, doesn't make what happened, alright. 

Please tell me you understand, and that you will never feel selfish for the way you reacted?" He looked at me with so much pain and sincerity in his eyes. He really wanted me to understand what he was saying, and I was understanding, to a great extent.

"I understand, Harry."

Harry smiled at me and leaned down to kiss me on the forehead. Then he pulled back and looked at me with a mock serious look. "Get to work, Mr. Tomlinson. I do not appreciate my employees relaxing while they are supposed to be working."

I laughed and stood on my toes to give him a quick peck on the lips. "Yes, Boss. I'll make sure it never happens again."

With that, I turned around and started heading towards the door. When I was about to turn the doorknob, Harry cleared his throat and said, "Um, Louis?"

I turned around and saw him looking at me with nervousness in his eyes. "Yeah?"

"Would you like to, um, you know, go out for dinner with me tonight maybe?" His cheeks turned red and he looked down at his shoes, refusing to make eye contact with me.

"Oh, I don't know, Harry." I heard him take a sharp breath, and I could see he was about to say something when I beat him to it. "Will a movie and some pizza at your place count as a dinner date for you?"

I could see a small hint of a smile teasing at the corner of his lips. He tried to hide it, though.

"Who said anything about a date? I just wanted to discuss some important work related topics with you over dinner."

I rolled my eyes at that. "Oh is that so? I think we should definitely invite Paul too, then." I stifled my laughter.

He had an amused look on his face. "Oh yes! I'll just give him a call." With that, I smacked his arm, and he burst out with laughter. "Anyway, pizza and movie at my place sounds great. 7?"

"Cool, I'll see you at your place at 7 then." I turned around to leave when he pulled my back against his chest with an arm around my waist, and gave a quick peck to my cheek. I hid my blush and left his office. I couldn't hide the smile on my face the entire day.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

"Oh my God, Liam!"

"What? I am just worried about you, Louis. What if he tries it again? How do you know he won't do it again? And did you just tell me that you are falling for him? Are you insane?"

"Liam, relax. Deep breaths. I don't know if he will try anything again or not. But I trust him, okay? You weren't there and you didn't see the look in his eyes when he was telling me how he felt after that night. Come on, Liam. I know you are only looking out for me. And you do not know how much I love and appreciate you for it. You are the best friend any one can ever get, Li. I just want you to trust me, just this once. I know Harry. And I believe him when he says that he didn't know what he was doing."

"Alright, I can do that. But just promise me that you will always take care of yourself, and if at any point, you feel like he's trying something you don't want, you'll call me. Promise?"

"Yes, I promise, Li." I smiled at the worried expression on his face. He really is one of the best friends any one can ever get, always putting others before himself. "Now, Li, tell me. How have you been doing? All this time, I have been so selfish that I don't even know what's up with all of you."

"It's not selfish, Louis. You were going through so many things, dealing with your demons."

"I still feel selfish. But anyway, tell me, what have all of you been up to?"

"Well, I broke up with Sophia, so I'm single again. But I think you know that." I nodded. "Other than that, all is fine. Work's boring, as usual. So many cases, it's exhausting, honestly."

"Well, work sucks if you don't have your boyfriend working with you."

"Louis, you literally just got together with Harry today." Liam said, smiling softly. I replied by poking my tongue out at him.

"I think we should have a get together. You, me, Harry, Zayn, and Niall. It'll be so much fun Liam. We can have a lads' night!"

"Okay, Louis. I'll ask all of the other boys. You start getting ready for your date. Go!"

"Okay. Are you gonna stay till Harry gets here?"

"Nah. I am meeting Zayn and Niall. They wanted to hang out but since you have a date with   
Harry, I told them that you won't be able to come. We'll probably just stuff our faces with Pizza and watch Finding Nemo or something. Niall says he wants to watch Finding Nemo again so that he is prepared for watching Finding Dory. I mean, what even? That boy, I swear-"

"Liam! Relax. Deep breaths!"

"Was I rambling again? Sorry. You get ready. I'll show myself out. Bye, Lou."

"Bye, Li. I'll call you today or tomorrow."

He nodded once and then left my room. A few moments later I heard the front door being shut. 

Now to get ready for my first date with Harry.  



End file.
